Radiation
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: Tomoyo looked down at the form resting in her lap. Kinomoto Sakura was having trouble breathing, stroking Sakura's hair Tomoyo gazed at the fading spires of London. Maybe in HongKong they woud make it....


Hey, I really hope you like this story....I WORKED HARD!!!! So have fun,and R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned CCS, I really wish I did...But sadly, I don't....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Gas Masks.  
  
"A little longer, just hold on." Tomoyo glanced down at her best friend, and second cousin asleep in her lap. Sakura wasn't in the best of shape, Aburn hair hung in strings, and her face was covered up by her gas mask. Tomoyo gazed out the window at the fading Spires of London, they were going to HongKong in hopes to get away from the war. Adjusting her own mask Tomoyo tried to get into a comfortable postition.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WERE'RE WHAT?!" "Don't use the TONE of voice with me young man." Syaoran glared at his mother. "This is crazy mother, we don't even know what kind of desises these forenors have." "They need our help young man, and since we are well off, it's only fair to lend a helping hand." "I hate londeners." Syaoran grummbled thinking of Eriol. "Well actually they're originally from Japan but moved to London when their town was destroyed an- " "WHAT?! Mother this has gone to far, now we're fraternizing with the enemy!" His mother frowned. "Syaoran, not everyone from Japan is liking what their government is doing." "Their all the same." Syaoran turned and left to go find his cousin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WE'RE WHAT?!" Syaoran rubbed his temples. "My reaction exactly." "B.....But, Auntie Yelan can't do that." "Meling, she can do whatever she wants, and we're not one to stop her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo stepped out of the taxi. "Sakura wake up we're here." She spoke softly to her cousin. Sakura moaned and blinked standing unsteadily on her feet. "Ugh, I don't feel to well Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "Come on Saku we're almost there, I promise, then you can rest." Sakura stumbled up the walk, heading towards the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock, knock. "Get it Syaoran." Opening the door he gazed at the two young women with a look of loathing. Sakura decided that moment to collapse into the persons arms. Disgusted to have such an abdomination touching him, he let her drop. "SYAORAN LI!" He grimaced, 'Here it comes. of the lash of words he had been expecting Yelan turned to the other girl, who was now kneeling beside her fallin friend. "I'm terribly sorry, he isn't usually like this." Tomoyo sat a dazed Sakura up. "Oh, it's alright." Sakura replied rubbing her head, as Syaoran walked away. Yelan nodded and followed her son. "What is your problem Sakura? He just dropped you like a pile of trash, and here you are telling his mom, thats it's ok, that he did that!" "Tomoyo, I only have a little more time to live, I want to be as nice possible." Tomoyo's breath caught. "No Sakura, you'll get better. Your radiation poisoning is minor." "Rika's was 'minor', she didn't make it." Sakura smiled. "It's a good thing you only got a tiny dose, because you were out of town." Tomoyo sighed helping her friend up. Somehow they would make it.  
  
Syaoran awoke to the sound of coughing. He groaned and sat up. Shuffling down the hall, he made it to the immagrants room. He knocked on the door, and waited. A minute later Tomoyo opened it. "Yes?" He had to admit, she looked much better without her gas mask. Long black hair fanned down her back ending at her waist. Dark saphire eyes gazed at him annoyed. "Well? What is it?" Syaoran snapped out of it. "who's coughing like that?" Tomoyo paused eyes narrowing. "Sakura." He nodded asking if he could come inside, and after a breif hesitation Tomoyo complied opening the door. Syaoran walked over to the bed and gazed at the young woman asleep under the sheets. She was so thin she could have passed as anorexic. Her now clean Aburn hair, went in waves down to her mid-back, ending in curls. Her skin was so pale Syaoran could see the small veins traveling along her neck. Her dark eyelashes contrasted darkly against her creamy skin. She too looked different without her gas mask. Suddenly hoarse racking coughes shoook her lith body. Tomoyo ushered Syaoran out, and just before she shut the door Syaoran turned around and asked. "What color are her eyes?" She looked up startled. "What color are her eyes?" He repeated. Slowly she smiled. "Green, her eyes are green." Then she closed the door. Syaoran stood outside the door a minute before walking back to his room. As he snuggled deeper into his bed, he tried to imagine what the girl would look like with her eyes open. 'Her eyes are green,' he mused. 'Green is my favorite color.'  
  
  
  
"You actually visted THEM?!" Meling gasped. "Are you crazy?" Syaoran opened his mouth, "No," Meling raised her hand, "On second thought don't answer that." Then she sighed. "I would like to see them up close little brother." Shefie, one of Syaoran's sisters spoke up. "It's not like I'm going to vist again." Syaoran grumbled. "Please little brother!?" Sheife's orange eyes pleaded. Syaoran rolled his cold chestnut ones. "Fine," He groaned."Let's go and get this over with. But I'm telling you, their all the same." "I think I can make my own decision." Meling growled. "I'll come to see the Japanese trash too!" Sheife frowned but said nothing as they walked down the hallway, to their guests room. Knocking on the door they waited. "Yes?" Tomoyo answered. Sheife smiled, and Tomoyo smiled back. "May we come in?" "Of course!" Tomoyo opened the door, and rushed back to Sakura's side as another coughing attack occured. Meling frowned. "Why isn't she with her parents?" Tomoyo swallowed while dipping a cloth into sweet water, and dabbing in onto Sakura's dry lips. "Your acting like a mother!" Meling sneered. Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head. "Sakura never really had a mother, she died when she was very little. As for her family.....Well, the bomb hit our town when Sakura was at the park,so she still hopes they somehow survived, but, I think deep down she knows." Tomoyo paused gathering herself. "I was out of town in a singing competition, but my mother didn't survive. My father died when I was younger. So you see," She looked at Meling. "We're not that different from you ne?" Meling shook her head. But something about her softened. Seife shook her head,"I'm so sorry." Syaoran just looked at the fragile form on the bed that was struggling to breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ugh, this was.....1.......2............3.......4........5........6..........7......... ...8..........9..........10. PAGES LONG! UGH, but all my friends say I write big, Now at the moment I can't really feel my fingers to great, you know when you type you kinda lose your feelings in you hands after awhile, so I gotta go and warm them up, R/R ~Mahou Cherryblossom Shoujo. ^___- 


End file.
